Do Something Genius Like
by EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: Summary: A few days after a case where Morgan told Reid to do something genius like, the young man decides to do something to Morgan that only a genius could think of that will make him go insane. Sorry the summary sucks - - Warning: Yaoi, adult content


Do Something Genius Like

Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid

Summary: A few days after a case where Morgan told Reid to do something genius like, the young man decides to do something to Morgan that only a genius could think of that will make him go insane. Sorry the summary sucks -_-

Warning: Yaoi, adult content

Disclaimer: I do not own any Criminal Minds characters

**A/N: Okay so I recently found this and I wanted to post it, be warned that I wrote this like a year ago, and I wasn't the best of author.**

~START STORY~

The office was empty of all personal besides one FBI agent, Derek Morgan. It was well past midnight and everyone has went home hours ago. Morgan though had decided that he rather flirt then do his desk work, and now he has no choice but to stay after and finish everything. He rested one elbow on the desk with a pen lazily hanging in his hand as he stared down at a stack of papers.

"Hey!" The sudden voice caused Morgan to jump out of his chair. His head whipped around to see none other then Spencer 'pretty boy' Reid standing near the entrance to the office.

"Damn it Reid!" Morgan yelled as he sat down facing Reid, "What are you doing here?"

Reid fidgeted with the hem of his long sleeve shirt, "Well, I-I…" Morgan furrowed his brow in confusion, "Come on pretty boy spit it out."

A visible blush spread across the younger's cheeks, "Well I found something genius to do."

This had confused Morgan even more, "What are you talking about Reid?"

Reid moved in closer tell he was standing in front of Morgan, "You remember saying you wanted me to do something genius like?" When the words left Reid's lips, something clicked in Morgan's head, "Oh yeah huh! Well then have you found something genius to do?"

"I believe so, I think I have found a way to make you go insane." Reid's expression never changed from that blank expression Morgan always thought he was good at, but Morgan on the other hand was dumbfounded.

"Haha, that's funny Reid, let's see it, make me go insane! If you can do that then you truly are a born prodigy." Morgan now folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair, staring at Reid waiting for him to make his move.

"Ri-right!" Reid moved in and place both hands on either side of Morgan on the arm rests of the chair.

"Wh-what are you doing Reid?!" Morgan moved further back in his chair and Reid moved his face in closer to Morgan's.

Morgan had no where to run, he was trapped. He just sat there wide eyed as the genius came in closer, and then their lips met.

Reid's lips were softly pressed against Morgan's own. Morgan moved his hands up to snake around Reid's slender waist. The older man allowed his eyes to close as he drove his tongue into Reid's hot, wet cavern. The sensations that shot through Morgan's body was unlike anything he has ever felt and he wasn't going to let it end. Morgan rubbed his hands in small circles on Reid's back, tempted to move them further down, but would wait for Reid to make the first move.

The young genius sat in Morgan's lap and slowly began to thrust his hips into Morgan's. Morgan moaned into Reid's mouth as their tongues danced. Soon Reid could feel Morgan's hard member every time his own thrusted forward. He could tell Morgan was now fully aroused, so Reid stopped the kiss.

They were both breathing hard and Morgan never stopped thrusting his hips. "Sorry Reid but that didn't drive me insane, just horny." Morgan smirked up at Reid and Reid made his own smile. "I know, but there is still one more part to my plan."

Morgan was confused, "What other part?"

His question went unanswered as Reid moved in to give Morgan another kiss, but just before their lips collided Reid slipped off of Morgan's lap, "Well have a nice time finishing your work." With that, one smiling Reid grabbed his coat and shoulder bag leaving the office and one unsatisfied Morgan.

~THE END~

**A/N: That's all folks, I hope you liked my crappy writing :D**


End file.
